Puesta de Sol
by Fenix Wing
Summary: Un extraño ser acaba de despertar, veremos a través de sus ojos como sobrevive y escapa de su prisión, se enfrentara a sus miedos y obtendra respuestas sobre él y el futuro de la Tierra. Capitulo Final subido.
1. Capitulo I: Las preguntas

-¿Y ahora que has llegado hasta aquí que piensas hacer?.- Es lo que me preguntaba aquel soldado apuntándome con un rifle del modelo Mark II mientras su compañero me iluminaba con la luz de linterna que apenas me dejaba ver sus caras, no sabía quienes eran pero... ¿cómo es posible que sepa datos de su arma si nunca la he visto antes?; los únicos recuerdos que tengo ahora son de cómo desperté y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí, son solo unas horas de recuerdos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, solo oía un pitido incesante y agudo, poco a poco fue descendiendo su volùmen, se fue haciendo intermitente hasta que paro, entonces ya no oí nada y abrí los ojos.

Mi vista era borrosa pero se aclaro en pocos segundos, lo primero que pude que ver fue un cristál, una pared de cristal rota en pedazos, estaba metido dentro de algo, una cápsula suponía, paredes de metal me cubrían a los lados y por detrás, note que la capsula estaba húmeda donde yo estaba, parecía estar llena de algún líquido del que ahora solo había un poco en mis pies, un líquido rosaceo que al olerlo daba naúseas No quería estar más tiempo ahí metido así que con cuidado salí de la cápsula intentando evitar los afilados cristales.

Cuando salí y di el primer paso, salpiqué aquel líquido rosa que ahora formaba un charco, miré como el suelo ahora estaba encharcado de ese líquido, pronto levanté la cabeza para ver donde estaba.

No había casi iluminación, pero claramente podía ver que era una sala muy grande y ovalada llena de pantallas y ordenadores de los que algunos salían chispas y otros habían explotado, solo algunos parecían funcionar correctamente, me extraño ver una especie de camilla con correas, aunque lo que me estremeció más es que había sangre en ella, parecía como si la hubieran usado hace poco para una operación, incluso el instrumental quirúrgico estaba allí tirado.

¡ZAS!

Un cable chispeante del techo cayo junto a la camilla, el susto me puso el corazón a 100 y con mi mano derecha sobre él intentando calmarme, no era seguro permanecer ahí varios cables similares a ese aún colgaban del techo y sus pequeñas chispas caían sobre el suelo.

Rápidamente vi una doble puerta que parecía ser la salida, empuje cada una puerta pero no parecía abrirse o al menos no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo yo solo, mirando el suelo vi una palanca de hierro, la cogí y la metí con fuerza en una abertura entre las dos puertas dejándola encajada, para no hacerme daño cogí dos guantes blancos que había visto junto a la palanca y me los puse, me venían algo pequeños pero ahora no importaba, sostuve la palanca y con fuerza la empuje con fuerza hacia a un lado, poco a poco logre abrirla lo suficiente como para salir de allí.

Cuando salí de aquella sala, me senté en el suelo a descansar, me sentía débil y abrir aquella puerta me había costado mucho.

Ahora me encontraba en un pasillo que habría sufrido la misma suerte que la sala anterior, los tubos fluorescentes del techo estaban rotos y solo algunos emitían luz que parpadeaba. Había mesas volcadas y puertas entreabiertas, las paredes eran de metal y parecían estar muy deterioradas, tenían grietas y gran cantidad de mugre, miré a una de las paredes y vi que tenia algo escrito, intente limpiarlo y poco a poco fueren mostrándose una grandes letras en las que ponía: "NIVEL 5"

Por alguna razón estaba en algún tipo de instalación ¿pero donde, y más importante¿quién era yo; ¿por qué no me había echo esa pregunta antes?; estaba tan conmocionado cuando salí de la cápsula que no me importaba quien era, es más no se ni como soy; ¡aun no me he visto la cara!; me lleve a las manos a la cabeza y sentí un pequeño pinchazo a través de los guantes, tenía púas en la cabeza, unas pequeñas púas que pinchaban, como las de un erizo¿un erizo? nunca he visto ninguno sin embargo se como son; ¡porqué sabré todo esto!

Asustado entre en una habitación, me apoye en la puerta intentando pensar, pero pronto deje de hacerlo, vi un espejo, me acerque rápidamente a él y vi mi reflejo¡era una erizo, tenía unas cortas púas en la cabeza y mi pelo tenía un color rojizo oscuro, por primera vez veía mis ojos, eran azules como el color del mar, mar.. tampoco he visto nunca el mar pero sin embargo se cómo es.

Note un corte en mi pie, aquel espejo estaba un poco y pise un cristal que me hizo una herida, vi que estaba descalzo así que busque por aquella habitación algún tipo de calzado. Parecía estar en algún tipo de vestuario con algunas taquillas, y por suerte para mí muchas estaban abiertas. Busque por todas intentando encontrar algo que me viniera bien, después de probarme zapatos y zapatillas sin éxito encontré unas botas perfectas para mí talla, ate con fuerza los cordones y cuando me incorpore vi algo brillante en una taquilla, me acerque y comprobé que era una llave con un cordón atado, no sabía porque pero la cogí, sintiendo que me sería útil más adelante.

Salí de los vestuarios y de nuevo anduve por los pasillos, era completamente un laberinto más de una vez me encontré en un callejón sin salida, hasta que en una pared logre ver algo muy interesante. ¡Era un mapa, quite algo de polvo a su alrededor para verlo entero, el lugar donde me encontraba era realmente grande, si ahora estaba en el Nivel 5, vi que la única palabra legible era "SALIDA" y parecía estar a unos niveles superiores a este, así que tendría que encontrar la manera de subir por esta base o lo que fuera que fuese., mire que había unas flechas en el mapa indicando que había un ascensor y unas escaleras por las cuáles subir

Sin duda estaba solo, el silencio reinaba allá donde iba, ningún murmullo, ningún paso, todo era lúgubre y frío, mucho frío, tanto que ni me había fijado que podía ver mi aliento, parecía que la temperatura había bajado conforme había estado explorando, pensé que sería bueno volver a los vestuarios a por algo de abrigo pero ya estaba muy lejos de allí y solo quería subir este sitio cuanto antes.

Pronto vi un pequeño cartel verde al lado de una puerta que indicaba el acceso a las escaleras, gire el pomo y por suerte la puerta se abrió entre dentro y vi unas largas escaleras que subían en diagonal hasta el próximo piso, la distancia era bastante grande entre los pisos, si lo llego a saber antes hubiera ido por el ascensor. Poco a poco fui subiendo las escaleras, me seguía encontrando débil, tosía mucho y la garganta la tenía irritada, puede que hubiera cogido un resfriado, o tal vez no.. decidí que lo mejor era subir por el ascensor en el siguiente nivel. Llegue hasta la puerta donde ponía un "4" y la pude sin problemas, aparentemente este nivel era igual que el anterior ahora solo me quedaba encontrar el ascensor y esperar que funcionase... Me di cuenta que en el suelo había muchos papeles tirado, desde luego no era curiosidad lo que hizo que cogiera uno, si no la desesperación por revelarme algo, leí atentamente lo que decía:

"Fecha: 22/12/195X -

Informe: Dr. Daniel Lambert -

Caso: Número 16 - Es asombroso la capacidad que tienen los reptiles para regenerar sus heridas, mucho mejor que los mamíferos con los que probamos antes, el sujeto Número 16 es espléndido, le hicimos un corte en la pierna y con nuestros propios ojos vimos como su piel se regeneraba, a este paso será el lagarto de 2 metros más perfecto del mundo".

No entendía mucho que quería decir esto, parecía alguna clase de experimento¿pero que tenía yo que ver con ellos; ¿acaso soy alguno de esos mamíferos que mencionan?; seguí buscando más papeles aunque todos parecían decir cosas similares sobre estos reptiles, había muchos de ellos Nº 17, 18, 19, así hasta 30, pero ningún hablando de mí si acaso debería estar en alguno de ellos... por lo que comprobé todos estos documentos de reptiles pertenecían al Doctor Lambert, quizá los otros casos los llevara otra persona. Intente buscar más documentos por las distintas habitaciones, pero no encontré nada, lo que si había eran muchas cartas, cartas familiares que parece nunca se llegaron a enviar, parece que este gente estaba aislada del mundo y no podía comunicarse, pero ¿por qué?; ¿tan importante eran estos experimentos que ni sus familiares podían enterase?; ¿o acaso había algo mas? Respuestas solo quería respuestas y no las encontraba.

Entre en una habitación que parecía ser una farmacia, había muchos frascos con medicamentos, y pese a sus extraños nombres sabía perfectamente lo que eran.. de nuevo sabía cosas de las que no tengo recuerdo de haberlas visto nunca, cogí un frasco con una etiqueta amarilla que parecía ser un remedio contra el resfriado, no sabía sí lo estaba pero era mejor tomar precauciones además me tome unas cuantas vitaminas para no encontrarme tan débil.

Debido al frío, cogí una bata de médico pese a que me venía grande pero solo quería calentarme no me importaba ahora la talla. Fui de nuevo por los pasillos, aunque ahora no tuviera enfrente el mapa de antes, esta completamente guardado en mi memoria, y sabía perfectamente por donde ir. Mientras andaba por la instalación, intentaba recordar cosas, pero nada no había ningún recuerdo en mí, solo los de hace unos minutos; ¿me habían borrado la memoria?; estaba desesperado, aunque saliera de aquí no tengo ni idea de a donde ir, me senté y reflexione, note que algunas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, sentía como si me hubiesen abandonado en este lugar¿ y si me dejaron aquí por algo que hice?; daba igual pensarlo no lo podría recordar, no quise perder la calma, por eso me propuse que lo primero era llegar hasta fuera, quizá allí es donde este la verdad a todo esto.

Pronto llegue al ascensor, pero.. ¡maldición!; estaba sin corriente, aunque no parecía averiado solo desconectado por lo cual debía de haber alguna forma para activarlo¡aja, había una especie de caja de metal colgada en la pared al lado del ascensor, coloque una silla debajo de ella ya que no llegaba y la abrí, no parecía contener ningún tipo de botón o palanca solo una hendidura o cerradura para una llave, me pregunte sí la llave que había cogido en los vestuarios serviría, la saque y la metí dentro girándola a la izquierda; ¡perfecto!; había encajado perfectamente y las luces del ascensor se habían encendido.

Baje de la silla y apreté el botón para que bajara, 3..4... cuando se abrieron las puertas no pude controlar mi miedo... esta completamente sobresaltado, oía los latidos de mi corazón violentamente, todo el ascensor estaba lleno de.. sangre... todo cubierto de ella, paredes, techo, es como si alguien hubiera echo una masacre ahí dentro, no quise entrar ahí pero era la única forma de salir de allí, no quería pasar por tercer nivel así que le directamente le di al primero, es raro no funcionaba el botón, probé a darle otra vez pero nada incluso, probé el segundo y tampoco fue, no quería darle al 3, tenía escalofríos solo de pensar en subir ahí, pero pulse y por desgracia este botón funcionaba y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Empezó a subir, solo era un piso, unos segundos pero se me hicieron eternos, las puertas se abrieron temiéndome lo peor, pero en cambio todo era como el piso anterior no había nada extraño, me daba miedo salir ahí, pero viendo que todo estaba normal, y no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en aquel ascensor, salí de ahí, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo echo.

Al mismo salir de allí oí unos grandes pasos que retumbaban, continuados de un rugido muy fuerte y atroz, lo vi, cruzando un pasillo vi uno de esos lagartos gigantes que hablaban en los documentos, era realmente grande, 3 metros de largo pude calcular en aquellos aterradores momentos, tenía dos tubos conectados a la boca que iban a parar a una especie de bombona de oxigeno en su espalda. La pregunta que me hice entonces fue muy simple: -¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?


	2. Capitulo II: Las respuestas

-La criatura me tenía acorralado, no sabía que hacer, me imponía tanto que estaba paralizado por el miedo, este era mi fin y sus rugidos iba a ser lo último que escucharía.  
Me arrodille y cerré los ojos a esperar a que toda acabara... 

Oí de nuevo el rugido de la bestia pero en vez de ser furia, era un grito de dolor.  
Abrí mis párpados y algo se movía en el aire, era muy rápido y no alcanzaba a verlo lo que veía eran más que simples destellos que alcanzaban al lagarto haciéndole daño, pequeños cortes que le hacían gruñir, la bestia intentaba morder a su enemigo pero solo conseguía morderse así misma, parece que de un golpe uno de los tubos que tenía en la boca se le desprendió con ello el lagarto callo al suelo de golpe retumbándolo y quedando completamente fuera de combate , es entonces cuando él se presento ante mí.

-¿Estás bien?.- Es lo que me preguntó mi salvador con un extraño acento ofreciéndome la mano, cuando alce la vista, vi quien era, tenia una gran figura atlética, era un felino, un lince concretamente con un pelaje morado y orejas puntiagudas, tenía dos guantes en los que se le podía ver los dedos y una cola larga que movía de un lado a otro.

-Si gracias...- conteste y me levante.  
-Son bichos peligrosos pero con esos tubos que le ayudan a respirar son muy fáciles de vencer, ya me he enfrentado a dos ellos, tres con este.- Me dijo el volteando la cabeza hacia el lagarto abatido.  
-¿Hay más de esos?  
-Sí, muchos más, y espero que cuando salgamos de aquí no nos encontremos más.  
-¿Salgamos?; ¿has venido aquí a por mí?  
-Correcto, así que sera mejor que me sigas y nadie saldrá herido.- Me cogió del brazo fuertemente pero logre soltarme con una sacudida.  
-¡Un momento no voy a ir contigo de ninguna manera hasta que alguien me explique que esta ocurriendo aquí!- Dije muy alterado y cerrando los puños.  
-¿No sabes lo que eres?; que extraño.  
-Solo sé que desperte en una cápsula y si tu sabes lo que soy me gustaría que me lo dijeses, de lo contrario no me moveré de aquí.

Me miro pensativo y rascandose la barbilla, hasta que al final me dijo lo que quería oir.-Esta bien, te lo contare.- Mostré una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.- Hace unos cuantos meses descubrimos que G.U.N. ,una organización secreta militar, había contratado al Dr. Gerald Robotnik y otros científicos expertos en biotecnología, para un proyecto, un gran proyecto que cambiaría el destino de la humanidad.  
-Dr. Robotnik... tengo datos de esa persona en mi cabeza pero sin embargo no logro recordarla.- Decí llevandome la mano a la frente intentando pensar.  
-Dejame continuar, quiere ser lo más breve posible.  
-Ok.  
-Bien, para ese proyecto por lo que pudimos saber necesitaban muchos animales, de todas las clases con ellos se harían experimentos. No supimos donde iban a hacerse hasta que un día uno de nuestros agentes pudo infiltrarse en los archivos de G.U.N. y encontrar la localización del laboratorio. Se encontraba en la Antártida.  
-¿Antártida?; ¿estamos en la Antártida?; con razón hace mucho frío aquí pero lo que me más me incómoda es que se perfectamente donde estamos y no tengo ni idea el porque, por favor¡dime quién soy!.- Grité exaltado.  
-Eres lo que se podía denominar.. la forma de vida perfecta.  
-¡Qué!; ¿forma de vida perfecta?; me miré las manos y no podía creer lo que me decía.  
-Desgraciadamente no lo eres del todo, los animales que cogían eran para aumentarles, su fuerza, resistencia, inteligencia, etc, les aumentaban sus habilidades con el objetivo de hacerlos perfectos en todo, crear un ser supremo sobre todos los demás, creíamos que aquí encontrariamos a la versión definitiva del ser, pero en este laboratorio solo se hacen las primeras pruebas y estudios primarios que solo llegan a crear seres inacabados o defectuosos y tú eres uno de ellos.

Me quede totalmente helado al oír todo lo que me habia contado, no podía creerlo, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que era cierto, y si sabía tantas cosas es que habían desarrollado mucho mi inteligencia pero...

-¿ Y mis recuerdos, no tengo recuerdos?.- Le pregunte confuso y nervioso.  
-No, diría que no, tus recuerdos empezaron cuando saliste de esa cápsula que dices, realmente estas empezando de cero, tal y como dice aquí.- El felino saco una carpeta marrón.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Tú informe, aquí se explica todo tu progreso durante las pruebas.  
-¡Dámelo!.- Me abalance sobre él intentando cogerlo pero movió el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.  
--No no,.- Nego con el dedo.- te lo daré si vienes conmigo-  
Desde luego acepte sin dudarlo, no confiaba en él era un completo desconocido para mí pero era mejor salir de aquí que esperar a que una de esas criaturas me matara y por supuesto quería saber quién me creo, quién me hizo lo que soy, le respondí al extraño que sí.

-Eres sensato, salgamos de aquí y te lo daré, no es cuestión de que te pongas a leer ahora después del tiempo que hemos perdido.- Me dijo guardando la carpeta.-Esta bien...- aunque estaba impaciente por leerlo, lo mejor era hacerle caso y escapar de aquí cuanto antes.  
Empezó a caminar y notó que yo aun seguía parado.  
-¡A qué esperas!- Me grito enojado.  
-Antes de ir contigo, solo dime una cosa.  
-¡Qué! venga no hay tiempo.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Ahh... Mi nombre es Blitz, Blitz the Lynx.  
-Blitz.. te diría el mío pero lamentablemente al ser un experimento no creo que tenga...

No sé si vio pena en mis ojos pero sacó la carpeta un momento y la miró.  
-Te haré un adelanto, tu nombre es... Prime.  
-¿Prime?.- Realmente esboce una sonrisa al oír eso, el que me había creado me puso un nombre, era muy raro porque los demás informes y documentos que leí solo llamaban a los experimentos por números¿acaso yo tenía algo especial o solo era la bondad del científico?

-¡Eh!; ¿te vas a quedar ahí o voy a tener que llevarte por la fuerza?.- Volví de mi pensamiento rápidamente y fui hacía él, quería preguntarle quién era y porque había venido, pero creo que por ahora me había dicho más que suficiente.

Anduvimos sin hablarnos durante este 4º Nivel dirigiéndonos hacía las escaleras, cuando llegamos a la puerta, él en vez de girar el pomo, le dio una patada a la puerta metálica abriéndola de golpe aunque me pareció que no reboto contra la pared y dio con algo más.

-¿Por qué le has dado esa patada a la puerta?. - Le pregunte a él.  
-Porque cuando baje por aquí la abrí no la volví a cerrar y eso significa...- Se fue hacía el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Qué significa?  
-¡Esto!.- Detrás de la puerta sacó y tiro un soldado al suelo, tenía casco y una pistola en sus manos, su traje era negro y en su espalda podía leerse las iniciales G.U.N. con letras amarillas.

-No hay duda, son sus fuerzas especiales; ¡maldición saben que estoy aquí!.- exclamó Blitz furioso.-Y supongo que vendrán a por mí también.- Dije yo preocupado.  
-Mira, cuando subamos al piso siguiente será mejor que estés alerta, si te capturan todo se habrá acabado.  
-¿ Cómo que se habrá acabado?; ¡qué es lo quieren de mí!  
-Mejor que no lo sepas.. pero.. que te harán mucho daño si te encuentran...- Apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro.- Yo te protegeré.

De nuevo aquél desconocido hizo que me sintiera seguro. Antes de subir por la escalera, cogió la pistola del soldado y se la puso en la cintura. Poco a poco empezamos a subir, Blitz no quería más sorpresas como la de antes, es una suerte que hubiera venido pero no entendía un par de cosas¿había venido a rescatarme o a secuestrarme?; y ¿ por que G.U.N. quería hacerme daño si yo era su experimento?; aún había cosas que no entendía pero lo que más temía ahora mismo es lo que me había dicho antes Blitz, que esté laboratorio era para los experimentos inacabados o defectuosos¿acaso yo tenía algún defecto¿me habían dejado abandonado allí por tener algún fallo, las respuestas estaban en aquella carpeta con el informe y solo las tendría cuando saliera de aquí, así que era mejor dejar de pensar en ello ahora y solo hacerlo en escapar de esta prisión.

Pronto subimos los últimos peldaños, y llegamos a la puerta del 3º Nivel.  
-Esta cerrada como la otra.- Dije yo.  
-Si... y eso amigo no es buena señal.- Cuando dijo eso se agacho e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos de piernas, a continuación se echo para atrás y de nuevo pego una patada tan fuerte a la puerta que la tiró debajo de golpe esta vez oímos un grito de dolor.

-¡Pensáis seguir usando el mismo truco, salid y dar la cara!.- Blitz se puso encima de la puerta y observé que había un soldado debajo hasta que de pronto las luces que estaban encendidas en el pasillo se apagaron de repente.  
-¿ Y ahora qué?.- Pregunte de nuevo preocupado por lo que iba a pasar esta vez.


	3. Capitulo III: El ataque

Allí estábamos Blitz y yo, sin luz en el 3º Nivel, las fuerzas especiales de G.U.N. nos querían tender una emboscada en cualquier momento, yo estaba completamente alerta mirando hacia todos lados, cualquier rincón o esquina era sospechoso. 

-¡Ahá ya te tengo!- Un soldado desde el techo iba abalanzarse sobre mí con un cuchillo, rodé sobre el suelo y pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo!.- Me ordeno aquel soldado pasándose el cuchillo de una mano a otra y dirigiéndose hacia a mí paso a paso mientras estaba apoyado en una pared.  
-¿Crees que le vas a tocar un pelo estando yo aquí?; ¡ja!.- Blitz se interpuso entre nosotros dos cortándole el paso.  
-Oye minino será mejor que te apartes si no quieres que te destripe entero.- Amenazante parecía el recluta de G.U.N.  
-¿Sí? de acuerdo ven a por mí; ¡Jack el Destripador!.- Se mofo de el con arrogancia.

El soldado corrió hacia el empuñando el cuchillo y se lo intenta clavar por la cintura, pero increíblemente Blitz dio un golpe de karate en el brazo que sostenía el arma justo antes de que la punta le tocara, la mano se abrió del dolor y dejo caer el cuchillo.-¡Maldito seas pero como, ni siquiera vi el golpe!- Dijo el soldado exaltado.  
-Y no veras más, solo sentirás el dolor de tus heridas cuando acabe contigo.- Blitz alzo sus puños.- Venga dejemos de tonterías y luchemos con las manos desnudas.  
-¡Me tienes harto!.- De nuevo volvió abalanzarse sobre él intentando pegarle, un puñetazo desde la izquierda que Blitz paró con la mano.- Creo que además de lento eres un flojucho.- Exclamo devolviéndole el golpe dándole un puñetazo a la cara que le rompió el casco que llevaba, a continuación le dio una patada en el pie que le hizo perder el equilibrio al soldado cayendo de espaldas revolviéndose en el suelo por el dolor.  
-¿Quién diablos eres?; nadie nos hablado de ti, si no ¡ya te habríamos liquidado!  
-Simplemente, soy tu peor pesadilla, je, siempre quise decir eso .- Blitz le cogió del cuello con una mano con la otra de nuevo le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo remato dejándolo inconsciente.- Dulces Sueños.- Bromeo Blitz de una forma particular que parecía sacada de una película.

-Venga vayamos hacía las próximas escaleras, no hay tiempo que perder, y toma esto.- Me lanzo una linterna de forma cilíndrica que rápidamente encendí iluminando el piso donde estaba con su fuerte luz amarilla, vi donde estaba él y fui de nuevo a su lado.  
-¿Cuántos crees que habrá?.- Le pregunte yo.  
-Los suficientes como para atraparte.  
-Oh...ya veo...- Me afligí un poco.  
-Pero no los suficientes como para detenerme.- Dijo él con tono seguro.  
Sonreí cuando me dijo eso, solo llevaba unas cuantas horas despierto pero sabía que podía confiar en él pero de nuevo le volví a preguntar.  
-¿Quién eres?; ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
-Tendrás tus respuestas luego, solo preocúpate ahora de ti mismo, eres muy valioso.  
-¿Valioso?; ¿qué quieres decir?  
-Ehmm, nada.- Se callo de pronto sin contestar, algo me hizo dudar en aquél instante de él¿valioso¿que tengo yo de valioso¿acaso no yo era defectuoso?; quería pensar más en ello pero es entonces cuando aparecieron.

-¡Alto!- Un soldado de GUN salió tras una esquina apuntándonos con una pistola, pronto oímos más pasos , venían más , miré atrás y eran dos de ellos que desenfundaban sus pistolas mientras venían, pronto vino un cuarto soldado desde la izquierda que también sacó su pistola, estábamos completamente rodeados pero Blitz se mostraba muy tranquilo yo en cambio pensaba que todo esto había acabado.

-¡Tú felino!; devuélvenos a ese erizo y quizá no te pasa nada, si muestras ser hostil desde luego que no tendremos ninguna contemplación por ti, es más te aseguramos una muerta lenta y dolorosa como no se te ocurra cooperar, estas perdido no tienes sitio por donde escapar.

Blitz se acercó a mí y me dijo algo al oído.  
-Escóndete detrás de esas cajas.- Me las señalo con el índice.- Yo me ocupare de esos idiotas pero ni se te ocurra salir ¿entendido?  
Asentí y me dirigí hacia las cajas.  
-¡Eh a donde va el erizo!- Gritó uno de los soldados.  
-Tranquilo solo va a esconderse, el pobrecito tiene miedo.- Respondió su compañero.  
-Entonces acabemos con la bola de pelos andante primero.- Ví que Blitz se molesto por ese comentario.

-Deberías saber que insultos como esos...- Blitz fue corriendo hasta el soldado que dijo eso y le pego una patada en el pecho impulsándolo para atrás pegándose este contra la pared cayendo al suelo.- ¡No me gustan nada de nada cretino.!

-¡Se acabo, disparar!- Ordenó el primer soldado que vimos y todos comenzaron a apretar el gatillo de sus pistolas disparando a Blitz, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo¡estaba esquivando sus disparos con suma facilidad, las balas simplemente le rozaban, saltaba de un lado a otro dando volteretas y ninguno le daba, los únicos objetivos que alcanzaban las balas eran el suelo, las paredes y el techo del piso donde estábamos, pronto vi que uno de los soldados tuvo que recargar sus armas, es cuando Blitz se dirigió hacia el.

-¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es disparar de verdad!.- Blitz se mofo de él y le pego un codazo en el abdomen que hizo que el soldado se retorciera de dolor y dejase caer la pistola, es cuando la cogió y saco la otra que tenía guardada del soldado del anterior piso, empuñando cada una en cada mano.

Los soldados que quedaban se escondieron detrás de las esquinas y se asomaban para disparar, de ninguna manera le podían dar, puede que hubiera vista poco en lo que llevaba despierto, pero aquél felino era lo más impresionante que había visto y ahora saltaba entre las dos paredes disparando sus pistolas, cuando se asomó uno de los soldados, una bala que disparo Blitz le dio justo al arma del soldado quitándosela de las manos saltando al aire, es entonces cuando este saco su cuchillo y con un ataque de furia fue a atacarle Blitz espero a que se acercara y saltando le dio una patada voladora en la cabeza que le dejo KO, el cuchillo cayo al suelo, solo quedaba ahora uno.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas no tienes escapatoria!- Dijo el último soldado que quedaba con una voz temblante y llena de miedo.

-¿ A cuántos quieres derrote para demostrarte que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad?- Pregunto Blitz dirigiéndose hacia la esquina del soldado, que estaba completamente escondido y no se atrevía a salir.  
-¡Ríndete es tú última oportunidad!- Volvió a repetir.  
-Desde luego quieres cumplir tu misión ¿eh?; pues ahora ha llegado tú...- Vi a Blitz asomarse a la esquina pero se le quedo una cara muy sorprendida.  
-Cobarde... se ha marchado...Prime ya puedes salir, no hay peligro.  
Salí de esas cajas y me acerque a él.  
-Gracias por protegerme...- Le dije como queriendo disculparme de él por haber desconfiado, aunque solo fuera en pensamientos.  
-No tienes por que darlas, ya te dije que te proteger... ¡argggg!- De pronto vi Blitz se elevaba un poco del suelo y su cara mostraba dolor como si le aprisionaran.  
-¡Qué es lo que te pasa!- Grite muy asustado.

-Jajaja, perfecto has caído en mi trampa.-De pronto apareció de la nada el soldado sosteniendo a Blitz por detrás y ahogándolo por el cuello con el brazo.

-Esto dispositivo de ocultación es realmente útil, me acercado a ti como si nada y ahora vas a morir.- Dijo el soldado mostrando una sonrisa malvada mientras veía a Blitz sufrir, no podía quedarme así es cuando vi un destello, ere el cuchillo de antes, lo cogí y rápidamente se lo clavé al soldado en la pierna que gritó de dolor.

-¡Desgraciado!- El soldado soltó a Blitz y este le dio un codazo en la cara reventándole la nariz y dejándole K.O.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté mientras se recuperaba respirando poco a poco arrodillado sobre el suelo. -Si... maldito cobarde, mira que usar una técnica como esa..- Se levanto del suelo limpiándose el sudor de la frente. -¿Crees que habrá más?  
-Por ahora no, pero sus superiores al ver que estos no han venido aún mandaran más, así que será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo más rápido que sea posible.  
-Oh... entiendo harán todo lo posible para capturarme.  
-No te capturaran, ya sabes que yo estate contigo, y además he visto que eres muy valiente.- Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.  
-¿Tú crees?.- Le pregunte eso poniéndome algo rojo de verguenza.  
-¡Claro!; además si no llega a ser por ti no lo hubiese contado y por eso estoy en deuda contigo y te debo las gracias.  
-No fue nada.. la verdad es que tuve mucho miedo cuando cogí aquel cuchillo..- Le respondí sinceramente.  
-Tranquilo estarás bien, no tienes porque tener miedo nunca más y ahora salgamos de aquí, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.  
-¡De acuerdo!- Le conteste enérgicamente y ambos fuimos hacía las escaleras, abrió la puerta de nuevo de un portazo pero no hubo más sorpresas, parece que tenía razón y no había más fuerzas especiales de GUN, bueno al menos hasta que manden más...

Subimos por las escaleras rápidamente llegando a la puerta que comunicaba al 2º NIVEL, en cada piso que había estado me había encontrado algo, espero que en este no me encuentre más sorpresas y menos si estas son hóstiles...


	4. Capitulo IV: Las revelaciones

Pasamos por la puerta y allí estábamos, en el 2º Nivel, ya poco nos quedaba para salir de esta infernal base, de este piso era casi igual que los anteriores, mesas y muebles volcados o incluso bandejas de cocina tiradas por el suelo, la verdad es que aquella comida me dio hambre ya que no había probado bocado desde que me desperté, pero ahora no había tiempo según Blitz así que no me atreví a decirle nada porque seguro que la respuesta iba a ser "no", además ahora caminábamos lentamente ya que en este piso había muchos escombros caídos del techo que nos dificultaban el paso, la verdad es que tenía que haber prestado más atención por donde pisaba... 

-¡Auchh!- Caí al suelo tropezando y sentí un duro golpe en la rodilla, Blitz se giro y fue a ver que me había pasado.-¿Estas bien?.- Me pregunto poniendo una mano sobre mi espalda incorporándome.  
-Si ¡Auu! creo..- De nuevo sentí el dolor de la rodilla, vi que tenía una herida abierta de la que salía sangre.  
-Necesitas un antibiótico y una venda si no se te infectara.- Me dijo preocupado.  
-No pasa nada, lo más importante es salir de aquí ahora.  
-¡NO!; debemos curarte eso ahora! vamos a una habitación con cama déjame que te lleve yo.- Me cogió por las piernas y espalda para sostenerme con sus brazos, pero no entendía porque se preocupaba por mí si lo importante era salir de aquí, además era un herida de nada, incluso podía cojear con ella. ¿Por qué ahora tanta protección por tal insignificancia?; pronto Blitz abrió la puerta de una habitación de una patada, esta tenía cama y poco a poco me recostó sobre ella, entonces se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Eh a donde vas?- Le pregunte preocupado incorporándome un poco.-A por el antibiótico y las vendas, no tardare nada.  
-¡Pero y si vienen los de GUN!; estaría indefenso ante ellos... -Tardaran un poco en venir y son tan ruidosos que los oiré estate tranquilo y lee un poco.  
-¿Leer?- Mire a un lado y a otro- Aquí no hay libros; ¿qué voy a leer?  
-Esto.- Sacó de nuevo la carpeta del informe, creía que me la iba a dar pero se acerco a mi y solo me dio unas cuantas hojas de él unidas por un clip.  
-¿Por qué no me das todo?.- Le pregunte sosteniendo las hojas en la mano y mirándole preocupado.  
-Ehmm... son cosas si importancia, te aburrirías mucho leyéndolas, y ahora déjame¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!- Me dijo apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-Pero pero...- Antes de que dijese nada cerró la puerta de un portazo¿acaso me estaba ocultando algo?; sabía que podía confiar en él pero cada vez que apartaba la mirada o cambiaba de tema, me hacía dudar pero por ahora se podía decir que es el único amigo y si tenía algo que decirme seguro que lo haría tarde o temprano, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperarle mientras leía el informe, mi informe mejor dicho.

---Fecha: 5/12/195X.--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Hoy inicié el proyecto, me trajeron muchos animales metidos en unas cápsulas especiales de hibernación, parece que estos salvajes de GUN habían cogido animales de todas las clases , conejos, caimanes, osos, koalas, todo un zoo que parecía el arca de Noe ,además todos estaban en sus primeras etapas de edad. La elección era difícil ya que al animal que iba a escoger se sometería a duras pruebas mientras este dormido y serán mucho más duras cuando despierte si es que logro hacerlo claro, mi elección fue un erizo, quizá fue porque jugaba con ellos en casa de mis padres y me parecía un bonito recuerdo volver a tener uno pero esta vez no iba a ser un juego, este sería mi primer intento de vida perfecta, si eso es primero, "Prime" será tú nombre"

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, el mismísimo Dr. Robotnik fue el que se hizo cargo de mí, el que me escogió y me atribuyo el nombre de Prime, al fin lo sabía pero tiene que haber más y pase otra pagina para averiguarlo.

---Fecha: 8/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Hoy muchos de nosotros hemos empezado a discutir que haremos, mis el Doctor Lamber y su grupo de científicos escogieron casi todos los lagartos, creen que son fuertes y tienen más capacidad de regeneración, incluso se burlan de mí diciéndome que he escogido a una especie débil, pero les voy a demostrar lo contrario, ellos han empezado por aumentar su fuerza y capacidad muscular porque creen que es lo más importante, yo por mi parte haré que este erizo sea inteligente, en eso reside nuestra capacidad de evolucionar en la inteligencia, no haré que Prime sea una bestia con fuerza bruta"

Ya me había dado cuenta antes pero ahora estaba confirmado, me aumentaron considerablemente mi coeficiente intelectual de una manera artificial, por eso se cosas que nunca he visto, pero a cambio ya se porque soy tan débil... volví de nuevo a pasar página.

---Fecha: 10/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Empezamos hoy a aumentar la capacidad cerebral de Prime, la tecnología que nos hado GUN es muy avanzada, a través de los nervios de su cuerpo conectados a nuestro ordenador, podemos enviar cualquier información a su cerebro de una manera rápida, es increíble que se puede hacer esto con ser un ser vivo, casi podía parecer un robot pero por suerte puede ser el ser vivo más extraordinario de todos, y le he empezado a incluir información de toda la historia de la humanidad creo que debe saber un poco quienes fueron sus grandes hombres y que errores cometieron, para que el sepa distinguir entre el bien y el mal".

Bien y mal... si ahora mismo GUN eran los malos y Blitz era el bueno, espero no estar equivocado... pase otra página.

---Fecha: 13/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Hoy he ido a visitar al Doctor Lambert, me enseño sus creaciones, todos esos lagartos ahora eran máquinas de matar, los músculos de su boca podían partir barras de hierro con suma facilidad, aunque vi que tenían un inconveniente, llevaban una gran bombona de oxígeno a la espalda y de ella salían dos tubos que iban a parar a cada lado de la boca, por lo que me comento, tienen tanta masa muscular por dentro que los pulmones no puede trabajar bien y necesitan ser asistidos pro estas bombonas de oxígeno, es su punto débil y pienso que es mejor así, si alguno de estos lagartos se descontrolara sería imposible matarlo, me dijo el Dr. Lambert en un modo muy despreciable que cuando le aumentaría la fuerza a Prime, le dije que cuando fuera el momento y salí de allí, no quiero que Prime tenga que vivir con una bombona de oxígeno atada a la espalda por esa sobreexplotación muscular"

Entendí ahora como Blitz pudo derrotar a la bestia que nos encontramos, sabía perfectamente lo que hacer y creo que si no hubiera encontrado el informe, el tampoco lo habría contado, además me contó que había derrotado a otros lagartos más por lo que supuestamente utilizo la misma táctica, pase a la siguiente página.

---Fecha: 18/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Hoy he estado con mi nieta María, los de GUN me han dejado visitarla, la verdad es bueno tener a alguien que te quiere fuera de esta base y recordarlo cada vez que estoy aquí, si que bonitos son los recuerdos... he pensado en ponerle unos recuerdo artificiales a Prime porque los necesitara, ha estado creciendo en una cápsula y sería como una máquina cuando despertase un simple objeto, pero los de GUN me lo han prohibido claramente, dicen que eso lo ablandaría y tienen pensado que Prime debe tener otro tipo de información más útil en su cabeza, no se a que se refieren pero le falta poco por despertar y no voy a permitir que le pongan la mano encima"

Parece que el Dr. Robotnik quería incluirme recuerdos, la verdad no se si me hubiera gustado tener unos recuerdos artificiales, pero al menos no sería un completo desconocido para mí mismo, iba a pasar otra hoja pero vi que no había más, Blitz se había llevado las que quedaban y hablando de él, se abrió la puerta y es cuando le volví a ver.

-Prime enséñame la rodilla rápido.- Paso rápidamente sosteniendo las vendas, algo de algodón y antisépticos entre sus manos , se sentó a mí lado mientras le enseñaba la herida.-No parece que se haya infectado mucho.- Me dijo mientras vertía un poco de agua oxigenada en un pequeño trozo de algodón.  
-Blitz he leído el informe, por favor dame las páginas que faltan necesito saber más.- Le dije mientras extendía el algodón sobre la herida.  
-No necesitas saber más¿esta claro?.- Me respondió con tono severo.  
-Vale, si no me las vas a dar, dime quién eres tú exactamente.  
-Eso ahora no importa. -Contesto desenroscando un bote penicilina.  
-¿Cómo que no importa?; me ocultas información sobre mí y no me dices nada de ti, si no me dices algo...- Aparte la pierna mientras intentaba ponerme el antiséptico- No me moveré de aquí.- Le contesté volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y cruzándome de brazos.  
-Mira esto.- Volví a mirarle y vi que entre sus manos sostenía una foto, era el y estaba junto a otros dos linces más similares y también había un gato bastante fornido sosteniendo una caña de pescar.- ¿Quiénes son?- Le pregunte.  
- Este es Josh -señalo con el dedo a un lince pequeño con una bandana en la cabeza con cara de pillo. -Es mi hermano pequeño, es bastante travieso en casa nunca esta ni un minuto quieto, lo que más le gusta es trepar a los árboles pero luego le da mucho miedo bajar casi siempre tengo que ir yo a bajarlo desde donde este, un día se subió a un árbol de 20 metros y se puso a llorar¡tenías que haber visto la cara que puso de alegría al verme!

-Esta que ves aquí es mi hermana menor Mei, si no fuera por ella no se quien cocinaría en casa además estudia mucho para entrar en la universidad y seguro que podrá ser lo que se proponga, a veces es algo mandona pero es normal viendo lo que dejamos tirado por casa.- Vi que Mei era una lince muy alta casi tanto como Blitz, estaba con un libro en la mano y un lápiz en la oreja.

Y este que ves aquí con la caña de pescar, es mi amigo Bernie, su padre fue pescador, su abuelo fue pescador y toda su familia han sido pescadores, esa caña que tiene se la pasa de padres a hijos y seguro que se los pasara a los suyos también es bastante despreocupado pero siempre nos ayuda cuando tenemos problemas económicos.

-¿Problemas económicos?.- Le pregunte.  
-Sí veras, nuestros padres nos abandonaron hace mucho y yo como hermano mayor he tenido que mantenerlos y no podemos permitirnos grandes lujos, la universidad de Mei, por ejemplo es uno de ellos.

-¿ Y en que trabajas?.- Le volví a preguntar.  
-Ehmm.. bueno creo que ya tienes derecho a saberlo... G.U.N. es la mayor corporación militar del mundo pero tiene una rival, T.A.G, esta me paga a cambio de que sabotee a GUN o le robe sus proyectos, puede que no sea un trabajo digno pero es la única forma de mantenernos y hace unos días me prometieron una gran cantidad de dinero por algo que había en una base antártica, ese algo eres tú..- No pude contener mi rabia cuando me dijo eso. -¡No puedo creerlo, solo has venido por dinero a por mí para entregarme como un simple objeto a otra maldita corporación que a saber que hará conmigo!; solo te estabas intentando ganarte mi confianza ¿verdad?; así podrías salir de aquí rapidito para que te paguen tu recompensa¡eres completamente escoria!-

Le grite con todas mis fuerzas aceptando que el solo era un mercenario más sin ninguna intención de rescatarme. Se quedo callado unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-Prime, puede que haya venido aquí con la intención de llevarte conmigo y entregarte, solo pensaba en el dinero que podía conseguir pero.. esta misión no es como las otras en las que tenía que robar algunos documentos o aparatos, me dijeron que eras un simple experimento, sin sentimientos ni nada pero cuando me salvaste de aquel soldado y me dijiste que tenias miedo es cuando comprobé que eras un ser vivo como otro cualquiera y no puedo estar tranquilo pensando en lo que te harían hacer, esta vez te aseguro que diré no al dinero.-

Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero le pregunte.  
-¿Y como se que no me estas mintiendo ahora que todo esto son habladurías para que confié en ti?  
-Mira se qué te costara confiar en mí después de esto, pero te aseguro que te llevare conmigo a un lugar seguro y aunque creo que no deberías leerlo, te doy esto.- Blitz me cogió la mano y me entrego las últimas hojas del informe.  
-¿Por qué no debería leerlo?; ¿qué ahí en ellas?- Le pregunte con preocupación.  
-Solo te digo que es conveniente que no lo leas pero que si lo haces, lo hagas cuando salgamos de aquí ,pronto vendrán más soldados de GUN, por favor confía en mí y salgamos de aquí.- Me respondió extendiéndome el brazo con la mano abierta, en sus ojos no mostraban signos de estar mintiendo y desde luego era el único en quien podía depositar mi confianza ahora. algo me decía que era completamente sincero con lo que decía, no era malo porque querer ayudar a su familia, así que solo le pude responder una cosa.  
-Si acepto ir contigo; ¡compañero!.- Le estreche la mano y ambos sonreimos, parece que en ese mismo momento mis dudas se despejaron completamte y se creo un gran lazo de amistad entre nosotro.  
-Gracias por confiar en mí te aseguro que no te voy a decepcionar y ahora déjame que te cure la herida no es bueno que se te infecte.  
-Si claro..-Volví a poner la rodilla y me extendió el antiséptico, no escocia demasiado, a continuación corto un poco de venda y la enrollo alrededor de mi rodilla formando un vendaje.  
-¿Crees que ya te puedes mover?.- Me pregunto.  
-Si ahora si, gracias.- Respondí bajándome de la cama.  
-Ok, hora de irse entonces, salgamos de una vez de aquí.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos de nuevo a las escaleras, subimos por ellas, ya nos quedaba poco para salir de aquí un piso más y se acabaría todo esto, Blitz me llevaría con el y por fin escaparía de aquí y sabría las respuestas que me faltan, solo es un piso más, solamente un piso más...


	5. Capitulo Final: El atardecer

Allí estábamos los dos completamente cansados por la larga subida enfrente de la puerta con un "1" rojo dibujado en ella, que daba paso al primer y último nivel, había subido 4 desde bajo tierra, 4 infernales pisos que si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Blitz no lo habría contado, había descubierto muchas cosas que me parecían irreales, momentos muy duros para mí y que pensé muchas veces que todo había acabado, sobre todo cuando Blitz me dijo que era miembro de T.A.G. y solamente me iba a usa como moneda de cambio, pero afortunadamente creo que por fin voy a salir de esta y ser libre al fin. Entre las manos tengo las últimas hojas del informe del Dr. Gerald Robotnik que Blitz me dijo que no leyera; ¿por qué no quiere lo lea?; ¿realmente hay algo malo en mí?; las leeré cuando salgamos de aquí y por fin se aclararan todas mis dudas. 

Blitz abrió la puerta, esta estaba entreabierta y bastante deteriorada, cuando pasamos a este piso era aún peor que los anteriores, parecía como si hubiera caído una bomba aquí, suelo y techo desquebrajados, lámparas caídas o soltando chispas y una gran cantidad de polvo en el aire¿quién había causado todos estos destrozos, al principio pensé que fue aquel o aquellos lagartos según me contó Blitz a los que se había enfrentado, y si puede que los lagartos tiren cosas, pero este sitio parecía que había recibido daño desde el exterior¿acaso querían destruir este lugar, pensé en preguntárselo pero cuando iba abrir la boca es cuando Blitz saco un transmisor, un walkie-talkie, pulso un botón para hablar.

-¿Me oyes estas ahí?; cambio.De pronto una voz algo distorsionada hablo por el transmisor.  
-¡Aquí estoy Blitz!; vaya cuando has tardado pensé que no saldrías de ahí, cambio.  
-No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, necesito que estés con el helicóptero aquí en unos 10 minutos, cambio.  
-¿Diez minutos?; ¡eso esta echo!; aunque.. creo que antes alguien más llegara a vosotros, cambio.  
-¿Qué es lo quieres decir?; no tengo tiempo para bromas Moulin, cambio.  
-¡No es ninguna broma!; vi unos aviones de G.U.N. acercarse rápidamente hacia la base así que seguramente estarán antes que yo, aterrizare cuando pueda y el lugar sea seguro, cambio.  
-Vaya ahora tenía que ser...no te preocupes yo me encargaré de ellos, tú solo preocúpate estar puntual en el sitio ¿de acuerdo Moulin?; cambio.  
-Ok, allí nos veremos, cuídate, cambio.  
-Tú también...- Y Blitz apagó el transmisor guardándoselo de nuevo,  
-¿Quién es Moulin?.- Le pregunte muy extrañado.  
-Es mi compañera de trabajo, realmente una amiga, pero no te preocupes, es de fiar y no nos traicionara.- Me contesto levantándome el pulgar.  
-De acuerdo, confiaré en tu palabra.-Le dije y Blitz asintió con la cabeza y nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

Este piso aparte de estar mucho más destrozado que los anteriores, también era muy grande, mientras andábamos por los pasillos, encontramos un gran boquete en el suelo que daba al piso de abajo y que nos separaba del otro lado del pasillo unos cuantos metros.-Yo no creo que pueda cruzarlo...-Le dije bajando la cabeza inútil. -Tranquilo, súbete a mi espalda.- Se agacho un poco y yo me subí a él, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sujetarme y sostuvo mis piernas con sus manos.- Sujétate fuerte.- Se echo un poco hacía atrás para tomar carrerilla y empezó a correr conmigo a cuestas un metro antes del agujero, dio un gran salto sobre él y pudimos llegar al otro lado con una caída perfecta. Me baje de su espalda y vio el gran salto que había dado.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Le dije agradeciéndole.  
-No ha sido nada, venga tenemos que movernos rápido.- Se dijo dando la vuelta a lo que yo asentí y salimos de nuevo corriendo.  
Solo nos encontramos unos boquetes más pero de menos tamaño que yo logre saltar sin dificultad.

Cruzamos varias puertas dobles de un pasillo hasta que llegamos una gran sala circular que tenía un techo en forma de cúpula y varias puertas gigantes de acero en cada pared que parecían las de un hangar, me sorprendí mucho por lo inmensa que era pero me sorprendí cuando eche un vistazo al suelo, allí estaban dos lagartos más como el de antes tumbados en el suelo completamente sin vida con los tubos desenganchados de su boca.

-¿Estos son los lagartos con los que te enfrentaste?.- Le pregunte acercándome un poco a ellos pero no mucho, aún después de muertos me dan un poco de temor.-Si son estos, no se como alguien puede crear semejantes criaturas asesinas, si llegan a perfeccionar a estos animales, no se lo que el Mundo podrá hacer ante ellos.  
-¿Crees que quedara algún otro por aquí?  
-Espero que no, cuando llegué solo me encontré a estos dos en este piso, por suerte creo que por ahora estamos a salvo.

No sé si Blitz hablo demasiado rápido pero cuando nos giramos para irnos, se oyó un gran golpe desde una de las puertas de acero.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- Pregunte asustado volviendo la cabeza.  
.-No lo se, pero algo no bueno, seguro.- Me dijo con un tono tembloroso.

Pronto se sucedieron más golpes que retumbaban el acero, había incluso vibraciones en la sala, pronto se oímos un golpe más fuerte y vino acompañado de una abolladura en la puerta, algo había ahí metido, algo no bueno, más golpes les daba y veíamos como la puerta se destrozaba poco a poco a lo que oímos un rugido.

-¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Blitz me gritó girándose pero es cuando la puerta finalmente sucumbió por los golpes abriéndose, vimos aparecer a una nueva bestia reptil pero esta era de un tamaño mucho mayor que las anteriores, casi podía tocar el techo con su largo cuello y su gran cuerpo debía pesar toneladas debiendo tener una inmensa fuerza en sus extremidades, incluso los tubos puestos en cada lado de su boca eran gigantes y estaban sujetos desde lo que debía de ser una gran bombona de oxígeno gigante, vi como bajaba un poco su cabeza y nos miro a los dos con sus fauces abiertas, realmente estremecedor en cualquier momento podía atacarnos, es cuando Blitz se acercó a mí poniendo de nuevo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Escúchame Prime, quiero que salgas por aquella puerta.- Blitz me señalo una pequeña puerta doble al norte de la sala.- Te llevara a un gran pasillo, sigue por ahí y encontrarás la salida, yo te veré allí.  
-Pero... ¿ Vas a luchar con ese monstruo?; ¡te matara!.- Le dije muy asustado y preocupado cogiéndole del brazo.  
-Prime tranquilo.- Me quito la mano de su brazo.- no me ocurrirá nada, puede que sea mucho más grande pero seguro que se le puede de derrotar de la misma manera que a los otros pero no puedo luchar sabiendo que tú estas aquí, así vete te aseguro que nos reencontraremos a la salida, te lo prometo.- Le miré a la cara y me guiño un ojo en señal de que todo iría bien, después de eso se dio medio vuelta y fue a encarar a la horrible bestia, ya no podía hacer nada más ahí, le miré por última vez y salí corriendo por la puerta que me dijo esperando encontrar la salida.

(Punto de Vista de Blitz)

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, me iba a enfrentar cara a cara con este engendro de laboratorio, no se si podré vencerle pero al menos seré una buena maniobra de distracción mientras Prime escapa... pero ¿en que estoy pensando?; le prometí que nos veríamos; ¡y eso es lo que voy a hacer, saldré de aquí con vida venciéndote!-¡Prepárate!; ¡vas a probar de que estoy echo!

El lagarto parece que acepta mi desafió y adopta una posición que yo denominaría de combate intentando alcanzar la máxima movilidad de sus extremidades dentro de la sala y mirándome sabiendo que yo voy a ser su enemigo.  
Veo como alza su cabeza y rápidamente la arroja contra mí, salté hacia un lado y pude esquivarle aunque su cráneo hizo añicos el suelo.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!.- Cogí impulso y de un salto intenté alcanzar a su tubo de oxígeno pero oí como algo se aproximaba a mi y sentí que me había dado de su pata delantera que me lanzó contra la pared fuertemente incluso rompiéndola, me había dado un buen golpe pero no es nada, solo son unos rasguños y me reincorpore enseguida.  
-Parece realmente que eres un chico duro.  
Fui de nuevo hasta él e intento darme un nuevo con su pata, pude agacharme a tiempo y tan solo paso rozando, salté a su cuello y me agarré con fuerza, empezó a sacudirlo violentamente para que cayera incluso rugía en señal de que no me quería ahí, la verdad es que parecía un rodeo del oeste. Pude llegar hasta uno de los tubos y lo rompí de una patada, parece que eso lo mareó un poco y se inclino fuertemente contra la pared estrellándose en ella, por suerte antes del golpe salté de su cuello al suelo.

Creí que ya habría acabado con él, pero parece que tenía ganas de más cuando volvió a levantarse.-La fiesta aún no ha terminado para ti ¿eh?; Ok; ¡Lleguemos hasta el final!  
De nuevo fui a encararlo y esta vez me ataco con su cola que tenía más agilidad que sus patas, saltaba y rodaba esquivando sus ataques que daban al suelo una y otra vez, no me dejaba ir a ningún lado atacándome continuamente así que como hizo con su cuello, me de un salto me agarré a su cola y empezó a moverla por el aire, cuando iba a dar un coletazo en la pared para golpearme con ella, salté a su espalda y llegue a esa gran bombona de oxígeno gigante, volvio su cabeza mirándome y abrió la boca tirandome un un líquido verde que logre esquivar agachándome y cayó al suelo, observé que ese líquido derretía el metal así que debía de ser un tipo de ácido muy potente.  
Tuve una simple idea, si lograba que tirará ese ácido sobre la gran bombona de oxígeno puede que por fin caiga para siempre.  
-¡Vamos escupe un poco más, libera tu garganta!  
De nuevo volvió a expulsar ese ácido verde contra mí repetidas veces, moviéndome por su espalda solo conseguía fallar continuamente dando a las paredes, al suelo incluso a su propio cuerpo aunque parecía que a su piel resistía ese líquido. Su boca se empezó a llenar en señal de ese liquido y lo retuvo, parece que su próximo disparo iba a ser el más grande de todos, me preparé para ello y espere, su boca esta completamente inflada y es cuando me escupió una gran bola de ese ácido, justo cuando me iba a caer, me tire de su cuerpo y la bola cayo sobre esa gran bombona de oxígeno que empezó a derretirse y creo una fuerte explosión en su espalda destruyéndola, el lagarto empezó a agonizar de dolor tambaleándose de un lado a otro contra las paredes hasta que finalmente cayó retumbando el suelo.

-Definitivamente, una suprema victoria.- Dije aliviado, al fin vencí a ese engendro creado por el hombre, una bestia que nunca debería haber sido creada, parecía que este era el proyecto más desarrollado que tenían, espero que nunca lo vuelvan a retomar y tenga conciencia de ello.

-¡Oh! Prime, lo olvidaba.- Salí corriendo de esta sala dejando en su tumba a esta "lagartija", debía volver con Prime enseguida antes que lo atrapen los miembros de G.U.N.

(Punto de vista de Prime)

Estaba completamente cansado, lleva corriendo por este pasillo oscuro un buen rato, se notaba que por la amplitud y longitud era un pasillo para vehículos, en cambio yo tenía que ir a pie con esta herida en mi pierna que parecía dolerme cada vez más, poco a poco avisté luz al final del pasillo, me apresuré como pude y de repente una luz me cegó en los ojos, es cuando todo terminó para mi.

-¿Y ahora que has llegado hasta aquí que piensas hacer?.- Poco a poco fue se fue aclarando mis vista y vi que tenía delante a un soldado que me apuntaba con su rifle de Modelo Mark II mientras su compañero me estaba cegando con su linterna... pronto vi sus uniformes y vi que pertenecían a G.U.N... si mi corta aventura ya había llegado su fin, había pasado por muchas cosas desde que desperté, respuestas y revelaciones tuve cuando encontré a Blitz, que ahora debe estar muerto por luchar contra semejante bestia..

Si todo había terminado para mí tenía las últimas respuestas que me faltaban en el informe, pero ya dudo que las lea...

-¡Nos has causado muchos problemas maldito erizo!; ¿dónde esta tu amigo?  
-¿Mi amigo?.- Pregunté extrañado ya que se enteraron al final de que Blitz estaba aquí.  
-Si uno de nuestro hombres aviso por radio de qué había un lince contigo antes de que cayera abatido¿así que donde esta ese "protector" tuyo?.- Me preguntó apuntándome con el arma.  
-Muerto... no creo que le volváis a ver...- Le conteste entristecido.  
-¿Muerto?; ¿A causa de qué?; ese peludo amigo tuyo se ha cargado por completo a un pelotón de nuestros hombres así que habla.  
No quise decirle nada porque no quería recordarlo más, entonces me cogió del cuello con fuerza.

-¡ Dinos donde esta¡ te estrangulare si no lo haces!. Me grito apretándome cada vez más.  
-¡Estate tranquilo¡nos pagaran menos si lo traemos muerto!.- Dijo el otro soldado apartándole las manos.  
-Esta bien esta bien, su precio bien lo vale - Me bajó de nuevo y se puso detrás de mí, me cogió las manos por detrás y sentí que me ponía unas esposas al oír el "clic" del cierre.

-Y ahora; ¡andando!.- Me dio un golpe con la culata de su rifle en la espalda y empezamos a caminar hasta fuera.

Llegamos pronto al exterior y lo primero que sentí era frío, mucho frío, solo tenía la bata de médico que cogí en el primer nivel para calentarme, lo que vi afuera fue un gran cielo vacío con un panorama completamente desierto y helado que solo se encontraba en la Antártida , había un mini campamento con una bandera que ponía G.U.N. con varios soldados que llevaban abrigos y guantes, también había unos aviones cercanos junto a ellos, un soldado que llevaba una boina negra se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Vaya pero que tenemos aquí!; si es la obra del Dr. Robotnik, excelente trabajo muchachos.-Gracias Señor.- Respondieron ambos soldados.-Y ahora amiguito vendrás conmigo, nos queda muy poco tiempo.  
-¿Poco tiempo?; ¿para qué?.- Pregunté preocupado.  
-Ya lo verás, venga empieza avanzar. Me dio un empujón para que empezare a andar mientras él me vigilaba por detrás, empezamos poco a andar por el campamento y oí a dos soldados hablar.

-¡Dios la defensa aérea y terrestre de la base ha quedado destrozada.-¡Esos bestias de T.A.G.!; bombardearon la base para destruirlas y los primeros niveles han sufrido muchos desperfectos menos mal que las últimos niveles estaban bajo tierra, si no todo había sido destruido.  
-Si y también da gracias a que hoy los científicos fueron traslados hace unos días.  
-¿Trasladados?; ¿a dónde?  
-No lo se, el jefe me ha dicho que es alto secreto.

Al fin sabía porque la base estaba tan destruida, T.AG. lo había echo seguramente para que Blitz pudiera meterse dentro de ella y asegurar su escape, bueno eso ahora ya no importa, aquél soldado estábamos llegando a un avión de transporte.  
-Bueno ya casi hemos llegado, tranquilo mis hombres sabrán como tratarte, jeje.- No me gusto como sonó eso, sonaba a que toda esperanza para mi ya había terminado...

-¡ Eh la fiesta aún no ha acabado !.- Oyendo esa voz familiar me giré y vi que era ¡Blitz!; ¡estaba vivo.  
-Vaya así que has sido tú el ha organizado este jaleo, pues que sepas que te has metido en la boca del lobo.  
Todos los soldados fueron hasta él rodeándole y levantando sus rifles apuntándole, el soldado de la boina negra que me acompañaba se acercó a él.  
-Bien seré benévolo contigo, si te decides unirte a nosotros te dejare vivir, incluso con una muy buena paga, la verdad es que un tipo como tú nos sería bastante útil, venga no arriesgues tu vida por esta rata de laboratorio, después de todo solo eres un mercenario a sueldo.- -Puede que el dinero fuera todo para mi antes y no me importaba hacer trabajos sucios, pero esta vez no voy a llegar tan lejos, no voy a vender ninguna vida por unos miserables dólares, esta vez no, así que ¡devuélveme a Prime!.- Blitz contestó furioso al jefe G.U.N, sabía que él no me fallaría, los amigos nunca se fallan.

-Como quieras, tú mismo te has buscado tu propia muerte; ¡apunten!.- El jefe levantó la mano y yo estaba muy asustado por que no estaba seguro de que Blitz pudiera salir de esta y solo se estaba sacrificando, pero vi que miró al cielo sonriendo, entonces oí el ruido de un helicóptero.

-¡Pero qué!.- Grito el jefe mirando al cielo viendo como un helicóptero verde de combate se aproximaba.  
-¡Justo a tiempo!.- Exclamó Blitz, supuse que el helicóptero lo pilotaba la compañera de la que me había hablado antes, Moulin, espero que pueda salvarle..

El helicóptero se aproximo hacia donde estaba Blitz y los soldados, una ametralladora que llevaba debajo empezó a disparar sobre el hielo, los militares se dispersaron huyendo de las balas y dejaron libre a Blitz

-¡Idiotas, acabar con ese helicóptero rápidamente!.- Ordeno el jefe.  
Uno de los soldados fue hasta un lanzacohetes y se lo echo al hombro apuntando hacia el helicóptero.

-¡Eh deja ese juguete para los mayores!.- Blitz fue hasta el soldado y le propino un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo, cogió su lanzacohetes y disparó sobre los aviones cercanos.

Vi como los demás soldados corrieron a refugiarse en la base, algunos disparaban con sus rifles al helicóptero mientras huían pero no conseguían hacerle nada debía estar blindado.

-¡Argg!.- Grité cuando alguien me cogió del cuello, gire un poco mi cabeza y vi que era el jefe sosteniendo un cuchillo en la otra mano, Blitz fue corriendo en mi ayuda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más!; si no te quedaras sin tu amiguito.- Le dijo el mientras me apretaba aún más fuerte.  
-¡Suéltalo esto ya se ha acabado para vosotros!.- Se aproximó Blitz más a el haciendo que retrocediese.  
-¡No esto aún no se acabado, no mientras yo siga en pie!.- Grito el jefe retrocediendo aun más.  
-¿Si?; ¿te crees muy fuerte verdad? Pero por tus ojos yo diría que tienes miedo.- Blitz avanzó un poco más hacia él haciendo que siguiera dando pasos hacia atrás.  
-¡No te acerques más!; o si no yo... ¡ahh!. De pronto mi apresor y yo caímos pero Blitz rápidamente me cogió la mano impidiéndolo, vi como el jefe de GUN cayo al agua salpicando sus gotas heladas, las balas del helicóptero parecía que habían provocado un deshielo y había provocado algunos agujeros, Blitz lo sabía y por eso le estaba haciendo retroceder

-¿Estas bien?.- Me preguntó Blitz mirándome por todos lados.  
-No tengo nada tranquilo, gracias de nuevo por salvarme creí que no te volvería a ver, estaba muy preocupado por ti no creía que resistirías ante aquel lagarto.  
-Bueno la verdad es que me costó un poco vencerlo, pero ya tenías que saber que soy duro de pelar.- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riendo un poco.

Ambos miramos al cielo y vimos al helicóptero descendiendo hasta aterrizar casi a nuestro lado , se abrieron las puertas de la cabina y la que parecía ser Moulin nos habló.

-¡Rápido subid no nos queda mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvan!

Ambos fuimos corriendo hasta el helicóptero y entramos por la cabina del copiloto, cerramos las puertas y Moulin pulsó algunas palancas y botones que nos hicieron elevarnos del suelo hasta alcanzar el vuelo, pronto empezamos a alejarnos de allí y vi como la base se perdía en el horizonte

Estaba completamente a salvo, sentado en las piernas de Blitz casi como un niño ya que la cabina solo era para dos ocupantes, los dos estábamos cansados, y no teníamos ganas de hablar, solo miraba por la ventana, aunque tenía ganas de ver a nuestra piloto y me fijé un poco en ella ya que tenía un casco que no me permitía verle la cara, aunque me llamo la atención su espalda, tenía dos grandes alas negras pero no parecían de ave si no de mamífero, y el único mamífero que tenia alas eran los murciélagos.  
-¿Te gustan mis alas?.- Me pregunto Moulin que había notado que las estaba mirando.  
-Ehh no.. solo me preguntaba si eres una murciélago.- Me puse algo rojo porque la pregunta era algo tonta.  
Moulin quitó una mano del timón y con ella se quito el casco, revelando unas grandes orejas redondas y algo puntiagudas en los extremos que eran blancas al igual que el color de su pelo que tenía un mechón que le caía sobre la frente.  
-Si soy una "chica murciélago", me llamo Moulin aunque eso creo que ya lo sabías¿y tú?; ¿cómo te llamas?.- Me preguntó sin dejar de pilotar.  
-Prime, me llamo Prime.  
-¿Prime?; un nombre curioso.  
-Si...-Le conteste mirando a Blitz que parecía que estaba dormido, creo que ahora era el momento de sacar las últimas hojas del informe.  
-¿Qué es eso?.- Me preguntó Moulin de repente cuando las saqué.  
-Eh... cosas privadas.- Le dije apartándolas de ella.  
-Vale vale, para ser tan pequeño eres un poco reservado, tranquilo léelo si quieres yo desde luego ahora no le puedo echar ojo.- Me contesto de nuevo sin mirarme, desde luego tenía razón ella no me los iba a quitar estando pilotando el avión, así que las saqué de nuevo y comencé a leerlas.

"---Fecha: 19/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Me parece un acto completamente aterrador que me obliguen a hacer esto, va totalmente contrario a mis principios como científico, solo quiero ayudar a los demás, no destruirlas, dicen que si no lo hago las consecuencias serán fatales; ¿y si le hacen daño a María?; no puedo arriesgarme así que le cargare los datos que pidió G.U.N. a Prime... pero no me hago responsable de lo que puedan hacer con él, toda la información militar del mundo será puesta en él, completa información sobre armamento, localizaciones, fotos del jefes de mando, hasta las contraseñas de lanzamiento de mísiles serán puesta en él, si Prime resulta tener una conciencia maligna que dios me perdone por haber creado semejante monstruo"

Aquello que leí completamente me estremeció, más allá de la forma de vida perfecta que había ideado el doctor, por parte de G.U.N. hicieron que fuera una arma inteligente, solo quieren usarme como una gran biblioteca militar, ahora comprendía porque sabía el modelo de rifle de aquél soldado, pero seguramente eso era una mínima parte de lo que sabía, en parte cuando Blitz me hablo de T.A.G. alguna información se despertó en mi mente como si yo lo supiera, pero lo grave es mi acceso a las armas de destrucción masiva, si un día me obligaban a ello, solo yo sería el responsable de tal masacre, pero ahora que lo sé nunca lo haré, el profesor tuvo razón y no desperté con la conciencia maligna que le asustaba, pasé a la siguiente página del informe.

"---Fecha: 20/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"Hoy vi como iba el proyecto más avanzado del Dr. Lambert, y solo puedo decir que tuve miedo cuando lo vi, un gran lagarto de 20 metros de altura que solo podía ser retenido en un hangar, realmente era impensable que un ser humano pudiera crear semejante aberración de la naturaleza, un animal malvado completamente lleno de deseos asesinos y que solo busca la destrucción, no dejare que eso le pasé a Prime, no le incluiré ninguna fuerza ni ningún lavado de cerebro para que se convierta en un ser malvado, sería demasiado peligroso, aún más que esa bestia, mañana pondré fin a esto".

El lagarto del que hablaba el informe debía ser el que Blitz y yo vimos, menos mal que ahora había pasado a mejor vida, pero lo que me asustó de lo que había leído era lo que decía el Dr. Robotnik, "mañana pondré fin a esto"; ¿a qué se refería, rápidamente pasé la última página a la última página del informe.

"---Fecha: 21/12/195X.  
--Autor del Informe: Dr. Gerald Robotnik --Caso: Proyecto de forma de vida perfecta, Nombre en clave: "Prime"

"G.U.N. nos has comunicado que hoy todos seremos trasladados junto con todos nuestros proyectos, aún no se dónde nos llevan pero me ha dicho que me llevaran ante lo más alto que cualquier ser humano pueda estar, están muy contentos conmigo, sobre todo cuando leyeron los informes; o debería de decir los falsos informes; si les dado unos falsos informes diferentes a estos; explicando los progresos de Prime y como se convertirá en la definitiva arma de destrucción, ilusos, nunca permitiré que hagan eso, sin embargo la información militar ya esta en Prime y pueden hacerle un lavado de cerebro arrebatándomelo cuando vean que les he mentido, para impedir eso tuve que hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, entré en el quirófano de Prime cuando no había nadie vigilando y le inyecté un virus a su cuerpo, un virus simple y fácil de curar pero morirá en unas horas si no se le trata a tiempo, les diré que no es buena idea trasladarlo pero seguramente no me harán caso y cuando vean que ha muerto se echaran la culpa a ellos mismos; sé que es muy duro lo que estoy escribiendo, voy a matar a un ser vivo y hacerlo pasar por una negligencia pero no puedo permitir que tengan a Prime, podría ser aun peor y suceder algo terrible, por eso debo matarlo, si estuviera despierto le diría que me perdonase pero seguramente no lo haga jamás, estará dormido para siempre en su cápsula y nunca sabrá para que fue creado, yo solo quería crear algo por el bien de la humanidad, algo para darle una oportunidad de ser felices, pero ellos lo han arruinado haciendo que destruya mi propia obra, dejare G.U.N. con el traslado, no puedo seguir jugando a ser Dios."

Las gotas de sudor me resbalaban por la frente, las manos me temblaban sujetando aquél papel, me quede casi sin respiración, todo la verdad me había sido revelada y era muy dura para mi, iba a morir en unas horas y el mismo que me había creado iba a ser el responsable de mi muerte, comprendía la situación del doctor y no podía culparle de lo que había echo porque era lo más correcto, pero ahora estaba abatido por la tristeza, toda mi aventura había sido en vano, da igual lo lejos que escapase, moriría de todos modos, ojalá nunca hubiera despertado, no tendría el sufrimiento que tengo ahora al saber esto, empecé a llorar cayendo mis lágrimas sobre el papel, entonces escuché a Blitz.

-¿Lo has leído verdad?; te dije que no lo leyeras.- Me dijo él.  
-¡Tú lo sabias!; ¿por qué tanto empeño en salvarme si sabías que iba a morir?.- Le pregunte aún con las lágrimas en cara.  
-Verás, cuando leí el informe, pensé en irme de la base y dejarte allí, pero tú no eras un objeto, eras un ser vivo y solo quería darte una oportunidad para vivir, el virus que tienes es todavía curable por eso siempre tuve tanta prisa en salir de allí, si llegamos pronto a nuestra base aún puedes salvarte.  
-¿Crees que aún hay tiempo?. Dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.  
-Ten esperanza, solo tenla.

Dejé de llorar y sonreí de nuevo, Blitz creía que las cosas saldrían bien y si el lo creía yo también lo haría.

-Blitz espero que me cuentes toda la historia cuando lleguemos porque desde luego creo que me ocultas algo.- Dijo Moulin echándonos un vistazo a los dos.-Tranquila te la contaré cuando lleguemos, solo te diré que esta vez espero que no te importe cobrar.- Le dijo Blitz -¿No hay dinero para este trabajo?; en fin... confió en ti.- Dijo Moulin suspirando.  
-Total te lo ibas a gastar en joyas.- Dijo Blitz en tono burlón.  
-¿Joyas?; por favor no soy la típica chica obsesionada con esas cosas.  
-Bueno bueno, ahora solo daté prisa, tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes.- Le contesto Blitz.  
-Ok, tranquilos llegaremos allí en un...¡Oh Uh!.- Moulin vio algo en el radar que la asusto.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Pregunto Blitz preocupado.  
-¡El radar ha localizado una caza detrás de nosotros!.- Gritó Moulin.  
-¡Qué!; ¿puedes perderlo de vista?  
-¿Con un helicóptero?; ¡Imposible!

De pronto me asuste, éramos completamente carne de cañón para ese avión.-¿Y que pretende hacernos?.- Preguntó Blitz -No lo sé, si quisiera comunicarse con nosotros ya lo habría hecho, seguramente solo querrá una cosa...- Contesto Moulin a medias.  
-¡Qué!.- Gritó Blitz  
-Derribarnos.  
A Blitz se le cambio la cara, estaba muy asustado, nunca le había visto así, de pronto oímos algo detrás nuestro. -¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-¡Nos ha lanzado un misil, nos va alcanz... .- es lo último que oí después de una gran explosión.

(Punto de Vista de Blitz)

Me dolía la cabeza mucho, abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba tumbado en el suelo, en el frío suelo de la Antártida, rápidamente me levante y vi que el helicóptero donde viajábamos estaba volcado sobre el hielo con una parte que se hundía en las aguas, fui corriendo hasta allí.

-¡Moulin!; ¡Moulin!.- Grité mientras me acercaba, llegue hasta la cabina agachandome y ahí la vi.- ¿Estas bien Moulin?.- Le pregunté tocándole la cara que la tenía con los ojos cerrados y con magulladuras, pronto los abrió.  
-Blitz... Oh.. me duele la cabeza.- Me contesto.  
-¿Estas bien?.- Le volví a preguntar.  
-Si.. al menos eso parece, pero estoy atrapada.- Vi como tenía todo el timón apretado contra su cuerpo y este al asiento.  
-Tranquila te sacaré de ahí.- Iba a a sacarla cuando me dijo algo que me hizo pararme -¿Y tu amigo, ese erizo tuyo esta bien? .- Miré por la cabina y vi que no estaba, me levanté y giré mi cabeza buscándole, estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros.  
-Ahora vuelvo, no te preocupes volveré para sacarte.- -Ok, vuelve pronto por favor.- Me contestó con un tono muy débil, no quería dejarla pero sabía que estarían bien.  
-Lo haré.- Le guiñe un ojo y me fui de ahí hacia donde estaba Prime, estaba tumbado en el suelo bocabajo, cuando llegué le cogí con mis brazos, tenía heridas por todas partes y una que le sangraba mucho en la cabeza.

¡Prime!; ¡Prime!. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando que no estuviese muerto, espere solo unos segundos.-Blitz...- Pronunció mi nombre con la voz muy baja.  
-¡Prime, sabía que estabas vivo.- -No creo que por mucho tiempo... - Me contesto con los ojos vacíos.  
-¡No te rindas ahora! ;después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ahora no puedes irte, verás como todo salé bien.  
-No...todo acabó... la muerte quería acabar conmigo y finalmente lo ha hecho, mi destino no se podía cambiar, al igual que no se puede cambiar este egoísta mundo.  
-No digas eso, te di una oportunidad para vivir y tú ahora ¿la vas a desaprovechar?; por favor lucha Prime; ¡lucha! ;juntos haremos que este mundo cambié!. - Le grité con tristeza en mis ojos, después de todas las veces que lo había animado cuando las cosas iban mal veía que ya no había esperanzas en él.  
-Lo siento... Blitz...- Dejó de hablar de repente.  
-¿Prime?; ¡Prime!.- Le grité con todas mis fuerzas moviéndolo bruscamente para que reaccionará, pero no tenía ya signos de vida, ninguna extremidad suya se movía y no salía aliento por su boca, lo abracé y llore por él, se había ido para siempre todo lo que había echo por salvarle era en vano, me quedé un poco con él pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, ya todo había acabado, Prime murió en mis brazos justo cuando el Sol se puso, un atardecer antártico para alguien tan especial como él.

Me levanté y lo llevé sobre los hombros, aún tenía que ver como estaba Moulin, pero cuando di unos pocos pasos oí el ruido de un helicóptero, miré como se acercaba y aterrizó justo en frente de mí, observé que tenía las letras de GUN, una puerta lateral se abrió saliendo tres hombres, dos eran soldados, pero el otro era más bajo y vestía una bata de médico, tenía un gran bigote que me resultaba familiar, los tres se acercaban hacía a mí, pero el que vestía de médico les hizo una señal para que esperaran, solo él se acerco.

-¿Quién es usted?. -Le pregunte intrigado.

-Soy el Dr. Gerald Robotnik.- Me contestó con una voz ronca, sabía que me sonaba su cara.-¿Qué hace aquí?; ¿qué es lo que quiere?-  
¿Esta él vivo?.- Me preguntó acercándose señalando a Prime.  
-No, ya ha muerto... - Le conteste bajando la cabeza.-  
Oh...- Torció la mirada a un lado.- Lo siento...-  
¿Por qué hace esto?; ¿le parece bien jugar con la vida de un ser vivo?; él no se lo merecía, era una criatura demasiado inocente.- Dije mientras volvía mi cabeza hacia Prime.  
-No.. no era mi intención, solo quería ayudar a la gente y GUN me ofreció los medios para hacerlo, si hubiera sabido que harían esto nunca habría aceptado hacerlo.-  
Espero entonces que haya aprendido la lección, por favor abandoné a GUN y no vuelva a caer en sus mismos errores.-  
Me temo que no puedo hacer eso...-Contesto no queriendo mirarme.-  
¡Cómo!; no estará hablando en serio ¿verdad?-  
Lo siento pero G.U.N. me ha amenazado si no hago lo que quieren; ¡le harán daño a mi nieta María, por eso debo seguir trabajando con ellos y espero que mi próximo proyecto sea una sombra de Prime, esta vez si creare la forma de vida perfecta.  
-¡Esta oyendo lo que esta diciendo!; ¡No sabe lo que Prime y yo pasamos ahí dentro y todo para nada; ¡usted mismo dijo que no seguiría jugando a ser Dios!  
-Si lo dije, pero esta vez creo las cosas van a cambiar, me dejaran tener más libertad con el proyecto incluso me dejaran llevar a mi nieta conmigo.- Dijo muy convencido de lo que decía cerrando los puños.  
-¡No ve que lo están engañando!.- Le grité y dejando a Prime sobre el suelo le cogí del cuello de su camisa.-¡Si vuelve a crear algo así le juro que yo mismo lo destruiré y después será usted!; ¿Me ha oído; ¡No volverá a hacer...- Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo, baje mi cabeza y vi que tenía clavado una especie de dardo.  
-Malditos...

Blitz cayó al suelo delante del Dr.Robotnik, miro atrás suyo y vio que uno de los soldados había disparado su rifle.

-¿Por qué le han disparado?.- Preguntó el doctor.-Tranquilo Doc, solo es un proyectil tranquilizante, ese bicho le estaba amenazando era mejor calmarle un poco.- El miembro de GUN se acerco hasta ellos.  
-¿Y ahora que va a pasar con él?.- Gerald le preguntó.  
-El muy bastardo es demasiado valioso para matarlo, así que lo meteremos en un cámara criogénica hasta que un día nos resulte útil.- Dijo cogiendo a Blitz echándoselo sobre el hombro mientras volvía al helicóptero.  
-¿Y que pasa con Prime?  
-Esta muerto ¿no?; así que es agua pasada, démonos prisa Doctor Robotnik,la colonia espacial Ark le espera para que continué con sus proyectos.  
- Si tiene razón en Ark volveré a empezar... - Gerald pasivamente contestó echando un último vistazo a Prime y despidiéndole con la mano yéndose hacia el helicóptero donde el otro soldado les estaba esperando, este les hablo.

-Señor, la piloto del helicóptero abatido esta inconsciente pero logro activar la señal de socorro.- Dijo el recluta.  
-Entonces pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes, esos idiotas de T.A.G. puede venir en cualquier momento.- Dijo el que llevaba a Blitz dejándole en la zona de carga.  
-Si señor.

Los soldados entraron en el helicóptero poniéndose este en marcha girando sus hélices, el Doctor Robotnik antes de entrar contempló el atardecer viendo como Prime descansaba para siempre en el frío hielo.  
Pronto llegaron unos trineos donde estaba Moulin, el helicóptero en el viajaba Gerald fue alejándose de ellos poco a poco.

A lo largo de la historia muchos científicos quisieron usar la ciencia para hacer el bien, el Dr. Robotnik quería ser uno de ellos, ayudar a la humanidad en su desarrollo para acabar con sus problemas, pero siempre la corrupción del hombre es mucho mayor y la ciencia fue usada para fines destructivos basada siempre en armas con las que matarse unos a otros.

¿Hasta cuando tendremos que esperar para resolver nuestras diferencias?; ¿acaso nuestro planeta esta condenado a destruirse?; si Prime tenía razón y seguimos siendo tan egoístas llegaremos a ello.

Blitz fue encerrado en una prisión alta secreta de G.U.N; dormido en un sueño de tiempo indefinido en una cámara criogénica, su localización es un misterio, para Prime, él era un héroe y esperemos que haya héroes suficientes el día que el Mundo los necesite si finalmente llega a su destrucción.

Por ahora dejemos que descanse...

--------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic, intente hacer una historia original y pensé trasladarlo mucho antes de lo acontecido en Ark en plan "como comenzo todo" con personajes nuevos e incluso algunoss que resultan familiares.

Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla.


End file.
